ToddWorld Meets Blue's Clues: Playing Store/Transcript
Main * (ToddWorld Theme Song and Title Card) * Todd: Hi, I'm Todd! Today, We're Meeting Blue's Clues! And this episode is Playing Store! * Benny: And this time, we're meeting Joe! Come on! * (Todd and Benny Going to Blue's Clues Land) * Todd: We're Here! * (Music Plays) * (Gasp) * Joe: Come on In! * Blue: (Barks Come on In!) * Joe: What did you say? * Todd: A Clue A Clue! * Joe: Do you see a clue? * Benny: We See a Clue! * Joe: Another Blue's Clues Day, Hooray! Do You Want to Play? * All: Blue's Clues * Joe: So Count to Three * All: 1 2 3! * Joe: And Clap your Hands * All: Clap your hands! * Joe: With something new * All: Something new join our Blue's Clues band today! * Mailbox: Right this way! * All: It's another Blue's Clues day! * Mr. Salt: Playing Store * All: It's another Blue's Clues day! * Blue: (Barks Let's Go!) * Todd: Let's go inside! * Joe: Hi Todd and Benny! * Both: Hi Joe! * Joe: Come on in! we're playing store! Oh, hi Blue! * Blue: (Barks Hi!) * Joe: Let's play store! OK, Hats. Check! * Todd: Shirts. Check! * Benny: Pants. Check! * Blue: (Barks Shoes. Check!) * Joe: Whoops! We Don't have things for our store! Blue, what do you want to get at the store? * (Blue Stamps the Pawprint) * Todd: Whoa! We Can Play Blue's Clues and Figure Out! * (Song Starts) * Joe: We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues * Todd and Benny: Because it's a Really Great Game * Joe, Todd and Benny: Yeah! * (Song Ends) * Joe: So Remember, Blue's Pawprints will be on the clues, Blue's Clues! * (Joe Cleans the Pawprint) * Joe: You know what they need for Blue's Clues! Our Handy Dandy, * Both: Notebook! * Joe: Notebook, Let's Go! * Sidetable: Hey Kids! This is my Notebook Store! * Joe: OK, Can i buy my notebook? * Sidetable: Sure! * (Drawer Opens) * Sidetable: Here's Your Notebook! * (Drawer Closes) * Joe: Thanks Sidetable! So, * (Song Starts) * Joe: To play Blue's Clues we gotta find 3, * Todd: Pawprints! * Joe: Pawprints! 1, 2, 3! And those are our..... * Benny: Clues! * Joe: Our Clues? * Both: Our Clues! * Joe: Then You Put them in your Notebook * Joe, Todd and Benny: Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! * Joe: You Know what to Do! * Joe, Todd and Benny: Sit down in our thinking chair and think, think, think! Cause when you use your minds take a step at a time, we can do anything * (Blue Jumps into the Screen) * Joe, Todd and Benny: That we wanna do! * (Song Ends) * Joe: Ready to play Blue's Clues so we can figure out what Blue wants to get at the store? You do? Great! Let's Go! * (Song Starts) * Joe, Todd and Benny: We Are Looking for Blue's Clues, We Wonder Where they Are! * (Song Ends) * Todd: A Clue! * Joe: You See a Clue? Where! * Benny: Right there! * Joe: There's a clue on these: Numbers, I guess that numbers must be our first clue! You know what they need now, our handy dandy, * Todd and Benny: Notebook! * Joe: Notebook! Right! So: Numbers, We'll draw a 1, a 4, and a 5, there! we have some numbers! So what could Blue want to get at the store with numbers? Maybe! but we have to find 2 more clues just to be sure! * Shovel and Pail: Guys! * All: Come on! * Joe: Hi Shovel! * Todd: Hi Pail! * Shovel and Pail: We're playing toy store! * Shovel: Sell it! * Joe: Which toy can i buy? * Guys: Boris! * Joe: Boris right! Quack quack quack! Bye Shovel and Pail! * Shovel and Pail: Bye Guys! * Joe: Quack quack quack! * Benny: A Clue! * Joe: You See a Clue? Where! * Todd: Right there! * Joe: There's a clue on these: Lines, I guess that lines must be our second clue! You know what they need now, our handy dandy, * Todd and Benny: Notebook! * Joe: Notebook! Right! So: Lines, Let's draw long lines and short lines switching off, there! we have some numbers! So far, Our clues are numbers and lines! what could Blue want to get at the store with numbers and lines? Maybe! but we have to find 1 more clue just to be sure! * (Mailtime Jingle) * Both: Attention choppers! * Joe: The mail's here! * All: Let's go! * (Song Starts) * Joe, Todd and Benny: Here's the mail it never fails, it makes us wanna wag our tail, when it comes we wanna wail, MAIL! * (Song Ends) * Mailbox: Mail's here mail's in! * Joe: Hey Mailbox! * Mailbox: Hey guys, here's your letter! * Todd: Thanks Mailbox! * Mailbox: You're Welcome! * Joe: We Just Got A Letter! * (Song Starts) * Joe, Todd and Benny: We just got a letter, we just got a letter, we just got a letter, we wonder who it's from! * (Song Ends) * Joe: Look, it's a letter from our friends! * Kids: Hi Joe! We're playing store, what can i buy? A Toy! here you go! 20 cents! thank you! Bye Joe! * All: Bye! * Blue: (Barks Guys!) * (Blue Skidooing) * Joe: Blue just skidooed into that picture! Let's go! * (Song Starts) * Joe, Todd and Benny: Blue skidoo, we can too! * (Song Ends) * (Joe Todd and Benny Skidooing) * Joe: We're in the toy store! * Todd: Look at all of this stuff! * Owl: Hi Guys! Welcome to my store! How may i help you? * Todd: I Would like a Todd plush like me! * Owl: OK, Here you go! * Todd: Thank you! * Owl: You're welcome! * Todd: A Clue! * Joe: You See a Clue? Where! * Benny: Right there! * Joe: There's a clue on this: Wood, I guess that wood must be our third clue! You know what they need now, our handy dandy, * Todd and Benny: Notebook! * Joe: Notebook! Right! So: Wood, First we'll draw a rectangle, and a line around, some lines on top, a swirl, and we have some wood! We have all three clues to figure out what Blue wants to get at the store! We're ready to sit in our? * Both: Thinking chair! * Joe: Thinking chair, come on! * (Joe Todd and Benny Skidooing Back Home) * Joe: Now that we're in our thinking chair, let's think! what could Blue want to get at the store with numbers, lines, and wood? * Todd: Well, lines and numbers live in a piece of wood, yeah! But Joe, what does Blue want to get? * Benny: A Ruler! * Joe: A Ruler! That's it! We just figured out Blue's Clues! * (Song Starts) * Joe, Todd and Benny: We sat on down, figured it out, what Blue's Clues are all about, wow! you know what? we're really smart! * (Song Ends) * Joe: Come on! * All: Wow! look at the made up store! and all of our friends are here! * Tickety: OK, one ruler! * Joe: Thanks! I can put it in the bag. Come on! Hey Todd and Benny, thank you so much for all of your help today, we've couldn't have figured out Blue's Clues without you! * (Song Starts) * Joe, Todd and Benny: Come on won't you help us say so long, everyone sing the goodbye song, ready? here we go! bye, goodbye, see you later, sweet potato! * (Song Ends) * Joe: Bye Bye Todd! See You Real Soon Benny! * Both: Bye Joe! * Blue: (Barks Bye Todd and Benny!) * Todd: Bye Blue! * Benny: We're home! * Todd: It's OK to Buy Things at a Store! * Benny: Look what i got, Bouncing Boris! * (Boris Bounces) * Todd: (Laughs) See You Next Time, Love Todd! * The End. Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts